I miss you
by TheBluePill
Summary: Tori and her daughter cope with Jade being gone. Jori one-shot.


**Disclaimer: Victorious and all of its associated copyrights are not my property and I stake no claim to them.**

**A/N: I haven't had much time at all to write recently, and when I have, writer's block doesn't really allow me. To make up for the lack of updates in my current stories, I whipped this one up quickly after reading a certain poem. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_Dear Jade, my one and only,_

_ Things have been rough without you. Emily just graduated kindergarten. I took pictures for you. She was so happy. I'd do anything to change that look of disappointment on her face when she looked at me and saw I was still alone. She's been waiting so patiently, though she still asks every night when Mommy's coming home. I don't know how to tell her that you've only been gone 14 months. She drew something for you, I'll let you see it when you come home. She calls you her hero. Mrs. Richter called for a parent/teacher meeting to tell me that Emily's sense of humor is worrying...Only I recognized it as yours. I couldn't find it in myself to scold her for taking after you, even in kindergarten. There's a picture of us on the Wall of Fame in their classroom, something Em drew. It's beautiful. _

_ I got the job...I'm working full time now...Trina isn't as happy as I am. But money's money, right? I __**know**__ I cried, I __**know **__how many nights I lay awake bawling my eyes out after you left us, I __**know**__ I can't be handling this the way that I should. Jade I don't know what to do anymore. I haven't slept alone in so long, and now I'm alone with no end in sight. I'm scared I won't be able to give Emily what she needs. I swear, last I checked, it should not be the norm for a 7 year old to routinely console a 32 year old. This is so much harder than I ever imagined. I never thought of this for you, for us. I know it wasn't your choice, and you told me it was still your fault, but I never imagined this kind of pain could exist. The night you left us, Emily and I couldn't sleep. We were crying for hours, looking at old pictures of you, videos we took. Can you believe I found some from when we were in high school? It seems weird that we'd binge on these memories the very first night without you, but it hasn't gotten any easier. My heart still sinks when I come home and you're not sitting in the living room writing something in your notebook._

_ This is probably making you feel so bad right now. I'm sorry. I probably won't even send this...but this pain needs to go away. You need to come home. After that one night in high school where you were laughing at me for over an hour because I can't write nearly as well as you, I couldn't imagine my life without you. I don't want this. I want you. Come home, please. I miss you so much._

_ Love, your wife, Tori_

Jade read the letter over and over again. The letter that shouldn't have been sent, the letter that was sent because Emily went into a fit of rage and pain and stuck it in the box, adding a vicious letter of her own, simply stating _"I MISS YOU!". _Seeing how broken her family was without her tore her apart. She hated herself for doing that to her family.

Two of her comrades from her battalion sat with her in the truck, all headed to the same place.

"It's depressing thinking that the first ever school program I'll be attending for my baby will be so I can tell her Daddy finally came home," Ryan mumbled, looking out the window to see the city he'd missed for so long.

"It's the same for all of us, man. Think of the bright side here, you'll have all kinds of stories to tell your kid," Aaron replied, trying to be optimistic, as he usually did when they were in a bad situation.

Jade was silent, the truck had pulled into the parking lot and they were headed towards the school. She stuffed the note into the front pocket of her jeans, her t-shirt and leather jacket completing what the marines had called "civilian clothes."  
A man opened the door for them, a tall, slightly dark-skinned man with a radiant smile and a comforting aura about him, introducing himself as Principal Keys. Jade remembered his name from a letter. All three gave him the same "get a move on or we'll rip you in half" look. He understood their lack of desire for small talk and led them down a long hallway lined with classrooms, stopping at a large set of double doors which stood open to show the crowd of people.

Principal Keys signaled to the woman on the stage, the music teacher, they guessed. The three picked through the children standing on the risers, singing their hearts out. Ryan pointed to one, "First row, 6th from the left, that's my little girl."

Aaron picked his out next, "Third row, near the middle with the red shirt, that's my boy."

Jade saw Emily standing near the far end of the auditorium and couldn't contain her smile.

After the song finished, the music teacher picked up the microphone, "Let's get a round of applause for these wonderful children!" She waited a moment and then spoke up again, "Before we complete this show, we've got some special guests I'd like to introduce. Kyle Harris, Taylor Brooks, and Emily West, please come to me._"_

The kids parted to let the other children off the risers, the three standing next to the music teacher waiting for further instructions.

"Ladies and gentlemen, children, please help me in welcoming home these three brave soldiers; Ryan Harris, Aaron Brooks, and Jade West."

The kids looked over to see their MIA parents now heading towards them, their faces lighting up in a way that brought a smile to everyone's faces. Emily ran over to Jade and jumped into her arms, hugging her as tight as she could, which wasn't nearly tight enough.

"I missed you, Mommy," Emily whispered to her. "Will you stay with us this time?"

Jade smiled at her daughter and nodded, "Of course."

The spouses were told to go to the stage as well to help their child welcome home their parent. Jade's smile got even bigger when Tori walked up, hugging the side Emily didn't occupy, whispering "I love you" over and over between every kiss, as if just to get it through Jade's head how much she's loved.

Tori sighed heavily, slightly broken by her tears, "I missed you."

"I'm here now," Jade replied, kissing her once more, "I'm here."

* * *

**A/N: The incredible poem that inspired this is _"But You Didn't" _which I read this morning. I wanted to make a story to follow that basis, then I thought of something happy and yeah, to hell with the angst. I did try to make it a little hazy about exactly _where_ Jade was at first, but I'm not sure how that went. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, let me know how it was!**


End file.
